The purpose of this application is to secure funding to purchase a Kubtec XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system for use by multiple investigators with different research disciplines including neural, muscle, and bone biology, collectively called neuromusculoskeletal biology, at the Richard L. Roudebush VA Medical Center (RLR VAMC) at Indianapolis. Neuromusculoskeletal disorders are highly VA-related medical problems, and are urgently unmet medical needs. At the RLR VAMC in Indianapolis, strong interactions and collaborations have been established among multiple investigators with expertise in neuromusculoskeletal disorders. With the purchase of the XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system, which can be used by VA investigators of different disciplines, such collaborations could be further enhanced. The XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system that we request combines high contrast digital detectors with user-friendly image analysis software tools to provide images which can be measured to precisely obtain information of interest such as bone resorption/degradation at the joint or within the marrow cavity, bone healing, precision of implant placement, etc. In this application, two specific aims are proposed. In Aim 1, we describe the purchase and maintenance plan of the Kubtec XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system for use by dedicated VA researchers. We have obtained a quotation from KUB Technologies Inc. for the XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system. We further discuss the management plan of the XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system. In Aim 2, we discuss the enhancement of the quality of science and promotion of collaboration among dedicated VA researchers. Over the course of the past 8 years, we have established a strong and dynamic Neuromusculoskeletal research program (NMS) in the Research & Development Service. The XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system represents state-of-the art X- ray and image analysis technology that can be used for a number of neural, muscular, skeletal, and cancer- related projects. As such, potential acquisition of this system would enhance the current imaging capabilities of our core facilities and allow expansion of collaborative VA-related research projects. There is currently no X- ray system with the capabilities of the XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system at the VA or anywhere on the Indiana University School of Medicine (IUSM) campus. Our overall objective with the acquisition of the XPERT 80 shielded cabinet X-ray system is to create new collaborations at RLR VAMC that lead to innovative solutions for health problems facing our veterans. To reach our goal, we have formed a team of 16 investigators, with appointments as Research Scientists, Research Career Scientists, Senior Research Career Scientist, and even new promising investigators with Without Compensation appointments (WOC). Having this state-of-the-art X-ray system will certainly open up new avenues of research and collaboration at RLR VAMC that would not be possible without it.